making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaitlin LeGrand
Confessionals Total: 8 Season 5: 3 Season 6: 5 (T19th most) Season 5 (5.1) * Kelli came into the stadium. We’re like, “Wow, she’s gorgeous.” And I was really nervous and getting really excited. (5.8) * We’re all hoping that they’ll announce who’s in squad really soon. Because we’re all getting very anxious and just wanting to know. * Wow, is this really my locker, and I’m really a cheerleader. Season 6 (6.4) * office It was kind of immature of me, and I realize I need to mature, and I’m working on it. (6.6) * being called into the office Last year, I didn’t go into the office at all, so I’m hard on myself so it makes me feel down about myself. * office I feel like Judy and Kelli feel I have struggled a little bit lately. I have a lot of things going on and I recognize that and I am trying very hard to work on all of those. * office I feel like it was either grow up or don’t be a veteran. I’m just thankful they’re giving me a second chance. (6.8) * cut I’m going to go home, take care of myself, work on myself, and just make myself better at being more responsible and come back next year and… it’s fair. I can’t be a veteran that’s not holding up my responsibilities. And rookies can’t look up to me if I don’t do things right. Commentary Season 5 (5.8) * I stood there today to reinforce that this is a front, too, and in watching that, I just saw some really weak moments in Nicole and Kaitlin. – K * Kaitlin LeGrand was awful, and Nicole Bulcher is horrible. We can’t put them on the edges. They’re so exposed over there. – K * Kaitlin and Nicole, y’all are bringing the entire team down. You owe it to all of us to dial it up. – K Season 6 (6.4) * It was brought to my attention that Kaitlin LeGrand was M.I.A. by Nicole Bulcher. She’s running late to our practice. We’ve had very few cheerleaders have an excused absence from rehearsal, usually due to an emergency or a death in the family. Noted on her running late; we’ll deal with that when she gets here. – K * She’s frazzled, but she’s never late like this. – Nicole Bulcher * So, Kaitlin LeGrand; she’s still not here? – K/ That’s weird. – J * Kaitlin LeGrand should be here right now. I called her. Kelli called her parents. We can’t get a hold of anyone that knows where Kaitlin is. We’re worried to death. Unless it’s a big emergency, a death in the family, I don’t remember a cheerleader that’s missed rehearsal. – J * Some of the girls were starting to whisper and share concerns about where was Kaitlin. And it was actually becoming distracting, because there was whispering and eyes darting as to Kaitlin’s whereabouts. – K * office visit I thought Kaitlin’s story was real confusing. It didn’t make sense. It didn’t connect. It had a lot of holes in it – it just didn’t make sense to me. – K * office visit She’s lost some confidence from me. I don’t think it’s the best place she should be on our radar of responsibility. – K (6.6) * Kaitlin needs to bust her ass back there. I’m fixin’ to yell at her. – Kitty Carter/ She’s the only one making mistakes out there right now, Kelli. – J/ Who? – K/ Kaitlin LeGrand. She’s making mistakes. – J/ She’s just so wimpy. – Kitty * Kaitlin, I wanted to strangle you, I was expecting you to be really good and you weren’t. Don’t be all puppy dog eyes. I mean, you’re a dancer, you have to give 100%. If you don’t want to give 100%, then go home, because all these girls over here would like to have your place. I see girls that are busting their ass, and there’s others that are just like, “I’m a DCC and I’m a veteran, nobody’s going to touch me.” – Kitty Carter * Kaitlin LeGrand kind of crumbled and she’s kind of on thin ice here because of her veteran status. – K * during office visit I had not seen Kaitlin like that before. But this was just weird, it was concerning. – K (6.8) * It’s come to my attention that Kaitlin LeGrand did not bring her proper rehearsal attire outfit tonight. And it’s been a problem through all of training camp. She’s had just one miss after another. [Flashback shown] I have to do something about it. It’s so obvious now that if we don’t, we’re making exceptions, and I don’t think that’s good for the team’s consistency. – K * I’m concerned there’s bigger issues. She seems kind of vacant and, ditzy and confused, but we’ll see. Maybe she’s never had anybody make her be totally responsible for herself. – K Office Visits Season 6 (6.4) * of episode, third of three, she’s not seen being called in, but it is functionally an office visit Kelli asks her what happened, and Kaitlin says she got pulled over in a construction zone for speeding and didn’t have her license, so the cop followed her home so she wouldn’t get an extra ticket. So, she was freaking out and had an anxiety attack. She realizes she should have called someone to let them know, but she was so flustered she thought she couldn’t have even got words out. Kelli asks her if she’s under the influence of anything. After Kaitlin says no, Kelli says she thinks her behavior right now is a little odd. Kelli asks her if she has the ticket, and Kaitlin says no, she talked herself out of everything by crying. Kelli asks if she received a warning, and Kaitlin says yes. Judy says that once they write a ticket, they can’t recall it. Kelli asks if they can see the warning. Kaitlin says that her mom drove her here. Kelli tells Kaitlin that she’s an adult, and people get pulled over. Kaitlin says he wasn’t a normal cop and it wasn’t a normal situation. Kelli asks for his name, and Judy says that it should be on the warning. Kaitlin says that he didn’t give her a physical warning, but it was a verbal warning. Kelli says it is late, but they are glad she is safe. Kaitlin apologizes for making everyone worried. Judy tells her it is time for her to grow up and be a veteran. [They dismiss Kaitlin from the office] Kelli says she can tell when her daughter’s lying to her, and something does not add up. Judy agrees. (6.6) * episode, first of two Kelli tells her that she’s on real thin ice with her now. Kelli doesn’t know what’s going on, but says she’s not being a veteran at all. With all this: she’s missed a rehearsal; she’s missed her uniform fitting size up. They’ve had to make arrangements for that, but it makes them second guess their own office efficiency. Do they have the right email? Is she getting the emails? Kelli’s starting to think it’s on Kaitlin’s side. Kelli says she’s the only one in the room in their history that’s ever missed a rehearsal. She asks what’s going on. Kaitlin says there’s some family issues at home that really drag her down, but she feels like she’s really hard on herself as well. Kelli asks if she needs help from them, and Kaitlin says she’ll take care of it and not let it get to her. Kelli says she’s not performing like a veteran, and she only has one choice – to get it together or she’s ready to say she’s not a veteran anymore. That’s the hard line they’re drawing in the sand. [Kaitlin leaves] Judy says he doesn’t know, but she’s heard she’s having to pay for her school. She’s trying to go to school, work, do this. Judy adds that she’s 19, and she doesn’t know what support she has. (6.8) * episode, first of one, Judy not present: she’s called in after wearing the wrong outfit to rehearsal Kelli tells her she’s out of excuses. They’ve been cutting girls for the slightest little dance mistakes. And she is continually not hearing what they’re doing as a team, and it’s too risky as a veteran. Kelli thinks she needs some time to focus on her focus. She still doesn’t know what seems to be distracting her, but something is. Kaitlin, crying, says she’s just disappointed in herself. Kelli says she doesn’t think being a veteran is in Kaitlin’s cards right now. She just talked with Judy about this, and thinks it’s best if they stop her season tonight. And then hopefully, they’ll see her next year. End of Journey Season 6 (6.8) * Final cut of the season at the start of the final practice of training camp (11th of 11, 34 left after cut) Other Season 5 (5.8) * She’s shown on screen while Kelli says they have some weak links that have to step it up. Season 6 (6.2) * She’s shown being invited to training camp (6.4) * Kelli and Judy notice that Kaitlin is not at practice, but no one can get a hold of her (6.8) * At the final practice, she brings the wrong rehearsal outfit, and appears upset about this Category:DCC Category:Veteran Cut Category:1 year Category:S5 Rookie Category:Final cut